


Trigger Happy Havoc: Duality of Despair

by tenyataka



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Anxiety Disorder, Blood and Gore, But Not The Best Representation, Canon Rewrite, Different traitor, Disclaimer, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Loves Makoto Naegi, F/F, F/M, Gay People Real???, Gay denial, I Will Try To Write A Better Touko/Syo Dynamic, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Makoto Naegi is a ray of sunshine, Mondo swears a lot, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, One-Sided Attraction, Panic Attacks, Pining, Psychological Torture, School And Work Take Up All My Freetime, Ships Tagged Are Planned, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Violence, Will Update Ship Tags As Time Goes On, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenyataka/pseuds/tenyataka
Summary: Makoto Naegi was, in all senses of the word, ordinary. His fashion sense consisted of whatever was comfortable. At school, he wasn’t necessarily hated or adored, he existed in his small bubble, unassuming and unimportant. But, Makoto was happy like this. He didn’t consider his life to be simple, or bland, it just Was. Who knew one document could change so much- a Hope’s Peak letter of acceptance.If only he knew just how much was about to change.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Trigger Happy Havoc: Duality of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The text says it all, friends!

_Hello everyone! A quick word from the author! I cannot promise fast updates at the beginning, as school and work take up the majority of my free time, but as this gets rolling, hopefully my motivation will increase too! :) This is my first fanfiction, I have written drabbles and roleplayed, but this is my first major piece, so I am a bit nervous! Feedback and criticism is well encouraged! I loved the Trigger Happy Havoc plot, the characters are especially dear to me!! That being said, I can't say there haven't been times where I wished to change or expand on something the writers neglected- I thought it would be fun to attempt a rewrite! There are many characters I want to develop and dynamics I want to explore, I hope to be able to do that without playing too much of favourites! And that is it enjoyable for whoever may decide to read this!_

_I'd like to add a disclaimer as well- I recognise that in canon the portrayal of Fukawa's D.I.D. was not.. handled the best way, I want to try to improve on that, and will do my research, but I cannot promise the best portrayal out there. I do not want to demonise D.I.D., however, Syo is a serial killer, I do not want to erase such a major part of her character. I will do my best to maintain a balance of honouring both characters and being aware that D.I.D. is so much more than a plot point._

_Thank you for bearing with me! I look forward to expanding this story with you all!_


End file.
